


fae/bubbles disappointing their family and everyone. [exhibit a]

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [10]
Category: Discord - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...im sorry, Crack Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: c...crac...crackfic between mee6 and... qu...quac...quackity....
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/MEE6
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	fae/bubbles disappointing their family and everyone. [exhibit a]

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY

**again, i apologize for this.**

“!rank,” alex called. mee6 sighed and released another set of numbers. alex examined them, throwing the card down to the ground in disgust. “i need more! give me more xp!”

“okay,” mee6 whispered, returning to their work. “i’ll try.”

“!rank!”

“alex, you literally just asked me-”

"mee6, you don’t understand! i need to level up!”

“well asking me constantly isn’t going to help!”

akex huffed and crossed his arms. “sorry.”

mee6 shot a tentative glance at alex. “knockknock? can we talk?”

alex scowled. “if it’s not about my current level of xp, then no.”

“why are you such a bitch?”

“how am i a bitch?”

mee6 stood up, scraping their chair against the floor. “all i do is work for you? it’s always !rank, !rank, !rank! you never even thank me for handling your fucking discord server too!”

“that’s your job.”

“you never ask me how i am! the only person you care about is yourself.”

“and women.”

mee6 shook their head in despair. “i’m done. i’m fucking done.”

“what do you mean you’re done? i-”

“i quit, alex . we’re over.”

“meemee?” alex watched anxiously as mee6 gathered their things and started towards the door without so much as a backward glance. “mee, i’m sorry. i’ll only ask three times a minute from now on.”

mee6 didn’t reply, shutting the door gently behind them.

“!rank?” alex asked, the word hanging precariously in the silence. “!rank?”

there was silence.

then, four words echoed in the empty room.

xp reset to zero.

**Author's Note:**

> filler bc i have to write a
> 
> technoblade x quackity fluff  
> wilbur x quackity smut  
> quackity x schlatt smut  
> and wilbur x dream fluff
> 
> and so have this


End file.
